1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a castor assembly, which in at least one embodiment includes a one piece construction, having structural and operative features which facilitate its use in a first operative position, in combination with a dolly or other support platform. Alternatively, the castor assembly is capable of being used in a second operative position independently of a dolly or support platform, but possibly with one or more additional castor assemblies, to support an object. The castor assembly includes a base having a head and an integrally or fixedly connected housing having an open interior and an open distal end collectively dimensioned to movably retain a movable support, preferably comprising a roller ball, therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of dolly structures is quite common for different applications and across a variety of different industries. As such, dolly structures can be generally categorized as platform dollies, hand trucks, mobile carts, etc. In each instance, these different types of dollies are intended for use in movably supporting different types of objects over various surfaces, and further, the objects being movably supported may vary in weight, size, configuration, etc. Therefore, the selection of a particular type of dolly will usually depend on the physical characteristics of the object with which the dolly is intended to be used.
By way of example, platform dollies usually have a relatively large platform supported by a plurality of wheels, rollers, castors, etc., which are fixedly secured to the under portion of the platform. In contrast, hand trucks normally comprise an elongated, vertically extending, upper portion attached to a lower portion having an outwardly extending supporting platform. As with platform dollies, the hand truck usually includes fixedly or permanently attached wheels connected generally at the junction of the upper and lower portions. Somewhat similarly, movable carts for supporting one or more objects of different weights may also be considered a dolly structure. Weight supporting carts normally include a supporting base and a retaining structure associated therewith in a manner which facilitates the movable support of one or more different objects. Similar to the other dollies noted herein, these cart types of dollies also normally include a plurality of wheels, rollers, castors, etc. which are fixedly attached to the cart.
Importantly, however, each of the above noted types of dolly structures is typically fixed in their configuration and not structured to be reduced in size, such as by being collapsed or at least partially disposed into a folded, reduced size configuration, which would facilitate storage, transportation and overall handling thereof, when the dolly structure is not being used.
Therefore, problems and disadvantages associated with known or conventional dolly structures typically include their inability to be disposed into a collapsed or reduced size orientation when not in use. Further, it is generally acknowledged that prior art dolly structures may be configured to movably support a variety of different articles. However, a prominent consideration in the design and structuring of conventional dollies is the weight, size and shape of the devices being supported. In turn, such considerations will most probably affect the size, configuration of and overall weight bearing abilities of the dolly being used. By way of example, large platform dollies are generally intended to accommodate large and/or relatively heavy devices which may also have a bulking shape or configuration. Accordingly, dollies of this type are not easily collapsed or reduced in size to facilitate the aforementioned storage or transport when not in use.
Also in turn, lighter weight or smaller dolly structures including, but not limited to, cart type dollies and hand trucks may be structured to movably support smaller relatively lighter loads than the aforementioned platform dollies. As a result, these type of dollies may include at least some adjustable features or components in order to facilitate the handling thereof. However, such adjustable features may be only minimally operative to significantly reduce the size and configuration thereof. As a result, dollies of this type are not normally structured to be disposed in a sufficiently collapsed orientation, of sufficiently reduced size and configuration, to permit their efficient and effective storage, transport, etc., either individually of collectively.
Therefore, there is a need in the area associated with the design and manufacture of dollies or other movable support platforms for a castor assembly capable of being used in combination with or independently of a dolly assembly to movably support any of a variety of different objects. Accordingly, it would be helpful if a new castor assembly were developed to include a one piece construction having structural and operative features which facilitate its use in a first operative position, in combination with a dolly or other support platform. Alternatively, it would be helpful if any such castor assembly developed were capable of being used in a second operative position, independently of a dolly or support platform, but possibly with one or more like castor assemblies, to support an object.
Moreover, if any such new castor assembly were developed it would be helpful if it could be used to movably support objects which may significantly differ in size, shape or weight. More specifically, when used in the first operative position, it would be ideal if any such new dolly or support platform used in combination with a new castor and/or dolly assembly could potentially be increased or decreased in size by virtue of a pivotal or other movable connection between the support platform and the one or more castor assemblies used therewith. Alternatively, it would also be ideal if any such castor assembly and/or dolly assembly, when used in the second operative position, could have the number of castor assemblies and their locations on or relative to the supported object increased or decreased to accommodate the corresponding size, weight, etc. of the object(s) being movably supported.